The present disclosure relates generally to a system of acquiring image data for an autonomous work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, or the like) may be used for plowing operations, for tillage operations, for earth moving operations, or for accomplishing other construction and/or agricultural operations. Autonomous work vehicles may be able to accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned tasks with or without operator input. For example, an autonomous work vehicle may be configured to execute a plan to till land and/or deposit seeds into the soil without an operator manually controlling the work vehicle. Currently, it may be difficult to analyze the performance of autonomous work due to limited feedback.